The invention relates to a sealing insert for a cable lead-through device and to a method for inserting one or more cables into a housing.
Such sealing inserts and methods are required to insert and seal cables in devices and/or housings and/or in particular in control cabinets and/or plug connector housings and to fasten them thereto.